headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: I'm So Lonesome I Could Die
"I'm So Lonesome I Could Die" is the fourth episode of season three of the US version of the supernatural drama series Being Human and the thirtieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jeff Renfroe and written by Keto Shimizu. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, February 4th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Nora reluctantly brings Josh along to meet her parents, which yields very unexpected results. Sally decides that if she is ever going to get on with her new life, then she needs a new identity. Aidan meanwhile, turns to partying and heavy drinking to help him come to terms with a recent loss. Synopsis gets stuck with the mess.]] It is 3:00 am and Josh and Nora are sleeping in bed at the brownstone. Suddenly, the house comes alive with the sounds of loud music and people yelling. Josh runs downstairs where he finds Aidan dancing and carousing as the host of a co-ed fraternity party. He spies Erin down there as well and shoos her back to her room. He takes Aidan aside and tries to get him to talk about the recent loss of Henry, but Aidan is too busy "living in the moment". Sally comes downstairs and after quickly scanning the crowd to make sure she doesn't recognize anybody, decides to dance with Aidan. Come sunrise, the party has ended and everyone has gone home. Nora gets up again and prepares to leave for work. She asks Josh if he could watch Erin for the evening as she has an engagement with her family to honor her mother's birthday. Josh is bothered by the fact that Nora and he have been dating for a year and he has yet to meet her parents. After Nora leaves, Josh has a talk with Aidan. He tells him his intent to ask Nora to marry him. Aidan gives him some courtship advice, such as asking her father's permission. Josh gives Aidan the address of a patient with clean blood that Aidan can feed off of. Aidan thanks him, but dismisses the information, saying that he doesn't need Josh's help pre-screening patients any longer. This makes Josh think that Aidan has stopped worrying about whether he might be consuming infected blood or not. Following a very intense nightmare, Sally Malik decides to sit with Erin while Josh goes out. Erin probes her about the fact that she is a recently resurrected ghost and Sally realizes that the only way to avoid the curse attached to her new life is to forge a new identity and leave Boston. Josh goes to meet Nora at the hospital on her lunch break. He tells her that he wants to go with her to meet her family. Nora doesn't care for this idea at all and indicates that her family can be really tough. Josh doesn't care. He wants to know every facet of Nora's life, including her perceived dysfunctional family. That evening, Aidan invites Sally to go out with him for a good time. Sally is afraid to go anywhere where she might encounter people that she knows. He decides to bring her to Roscoe's - a biker bar that no one from Sally's past would ever be caught dead in. Sally instantly falls in love with the over-sized margarita glasses. She asks Aidan what vampires do when they need to reset their identity. He tells her that they usually steal social security numbers from deceased infants since nobody ever checks up on them. Sally puts some Swing music on the jukebox for the "grandpa" vampire and the two begin dancing. Aidan's concentration however is locked onto a burly tattooed man at the bar. Aidan grows thirsty. Josh and Nora drive to see her family. As Aidan and Sally are both out, they have to bring Erin along with them. Before entering the house, Nora buttons up Josh's shirt, hiding his Star of David necklace. Understanding what she is doing, Josh queries, "Really?” They enter the house where they first meet Nora's younger brother R.J. and her father Robert, who sits in a chair watching a football game with a beer. He says nothing and barely even acknowledges their presence. Nora's mother comes out to greet them and Nora introduces her to Josh and Erin. At Roscoe's, Aidan continues to party it up. He buys everyone in the place a shot and offers up a toast, "To life". Sally continues to worry about Aidan's method of processing Henry's death. At the Sargeant residence, Nora talks with her mom. She mentions her ex-boyfriend Will and Josh discovers that her family doesn't know that Will put Nora in the hospital. He confronts her on the matter and Nora confesses that she deliberately kept them out of the loop. Josh tries to remind her that she is not responsible for what she does as the wolf. At this point, Nora confesses that she also killed Brynn McLean. Josh is shocked. She says that it was in self-defense after Brynn attacked her. Back at the bar, Aidan notices the large biker he had been eying earlier leaving. He follows him outside and drinks his blood. Sally chases after him and finds the man bleeding on the ground. She calls the paramedics and follows Aidan back to the house. She yells at him for his recklessness and the fact that he is not even screening his victims anymore. Aidan dismisses her and says "I rolled the dice" and it becomes clear that Aidan has a death wish. Meanwhile, Josh finds a moment to catch Mister Sargeant, and he asks his permission to marry Nora. Robert seems very disinterested in anything other than sitting and drinking beer. In his own way however, he gives Josh his blessing. After the awkward family get-together, the three of them leave. Sally confronts Aidan in his bedroom. She holds a stake to his chest and tells him that if he is so quick to end his life, then she could help him along right here and right now. The tough love approach seems to work, and Aidan decides that he needs to get out of his funk. The following day, Aidan decides to try to get his job back at the hospital. That morning, R.J. stops by the house to see his sister. He congratulates her on her engagement, but Nora tells him that Josh never proposed. She takes note of the fact that her brother is slightly inebriated and he's holding a half-empty case of beer. She goes to the store to get some coffee to sober him up. While she's gone, R.J. takes an interest in Erin. Josh returns home and finds R.J. and Erin up in her room making out. As R.J. is considerably older than Erin is, Josh loses his cool. He pulls the twenty-something off her and the two begin fighting. Nora returns and races upstairs when she hears the scuffle. Erin lies and says that Josh started the fight. Nora kicks R.J. out of the house. Afterward, she talks to Josh. She doesn't mention that she knows about the marriage proposal, but she makes a few vague allusions about not wanting to enter into any major lifestyle changes. Meanwhile, Sally goes to the Howell & Holt Funeral Home. She breaks into Max's office and begins going through the files of infants who had died. Max catches her and Sally tells him that she needs to change her identity. As crazy as the whole situation seems, Max believes her. Instead of helping her set up a new identity however, he offers her a job. That night, Aidan starts his first shift back at the hospital. The attending nurse shows him a patient named Kenny who is in an isolated room where he suffers from "Bubble Boy" disease. She says that if a single germ gets into the room he could die. Aidan realizes that Kenny's blood would be absolutely clean. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * This is the first episode of Being Human directed by Jeff Renfroe. His next episode is "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth". * This is the second episode of Being Human written by Keto Shimizu. He previously wrote the season two episode, "Dream Reaper". * This is the second appearance of Erin Shepherd. She appeared last in "The Teens, They Are a Changin'". * This is the second appearance of Max. He appeared last in "The Teens, They Are a Changin'". * This is the second appearance of the Howell & Holt Funeral Home. * This is the first appearance of Kenny. He appears next in "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth". * It is revealed in this episode that Henry Durham died following the events of "The Teens, They Are a Changin'. The end of the episode alluded to a short future for the character, but he apparently died off-panel. * Nora Sargeant reveals that she killed Brynn McLean in between seasons two and three. This was likely established since actress Tracy Spiridakos was signed on as a regular cast member on Revolution. Allusions * The title of this episode is actually taken from two different songs. The most well known of which is I'm So Lonely I Could Cry - a song written and recorded by American country music singer-songwriter Hank Williams in 1949. The title also refers to the popular Elvis Presley song Heartbreak Hotel. One of the more memorable lines from the song is "I get so lonely I could die". * Aidan refers to Erin as "Teen Wolf". This is taken from the title of a 1985 comedy film, Teen Wolf, starring Michael J. Fox, as well as a television series on MTV, also called Teen Wolf, which began airing in 2011. * Erin refers to Aidan as "Twilight". Twilight is the title to a series of a novels as well as their respective film adaptations authored by Stephanie Meyer. Several of the main characters in the series are vampires, hence Erin's remark. * Josh tells Aidan that he smells like Natty Ice. Natty Ice is a canned beer produced by Anheuser-Busch and is known for it's low cost and high alcohol content. * Ramen is a Japanese wheat noodle used in many Asian recipes. The biker bar, Roscoe's, used to be the best "Ramen place on the eastern seaboard" according to Aidan. * Josh tells Aidan that he led the staff at the hospital believe that he was WWOOFing in Australia. WWOOF stands for Willing Workers on Organic Farms, which is a loose network of national organisations that facilitate placement of volunteers on organic farms. * Sally Malik compares her need to change her identity to Sleeping With the Enemy. This is a 1991 movie starring Julia Roberts in which her character fakes her own death in order to get away from an abusive husband. Quotes * Josh Levison: This is not the Mayflower! You are not a pilgrim! .... * Josh Levison: I get it. I like to drown myself in a keg or three when one of my friends dies too. ... * Josh Levison: You ate? Ate what... ate who?!? Did you keep it clean? ... * Sally Malik: Would you let him process? He just lost his vamp son. .... * Josh Levison: I wanna be with Nora for the rest of my life. No matter what. * Aidan Waite: Wow. * Josh Levison: Yeah, so I feel like the right thing to do is to let her parents know my intentions, right? * Aidan Waite: Technically, the right thing to do would be to ask her father's permission. * Josh Levison: Aha. And then demand a cow and a chest full of silks as dowry. * Aidan Waite: No, I'm serious. There used to a way of approaching these matters. Uhh... courtship, wooing... asking permission. Trust me. * Josh Levison: You know, it's really hard to take you seriously when you smell like Natty Ice. .... * Erin Shepherd: So, what are you again? * Sally Malik: I'm a reanimated corpse brought back from the dead by a spell. But I'm cursed, so anyone I see that knew me when I was alive dies. * Erin Shepherd: Huh. But are you like a person again? * Sally Malik: Yeah, I'm a person. I think. See also External Links * * * *